


Voyages of a Man

by DarthChocolate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Prince Oberyn craves excitement, which leads him on an adventure in Essos. There he meets the beautiful fourth mother of his daughter. A dark turn of events helps him discover the true thing that he was searching for.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Voyages of a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyannathewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyannathewolf/gifts).



“How could men read about adventures and not want to be a part of them?” Prince Oberyn couldn’t fathom it. This was the reason that he had entered the tournament at Storm’s End. Also, he craved excitement after the boredom of the Citadel. Steffon Baratheon hosted the tourney mostly, so his son Robert could compete. He and his wife were wonderful hosts. All the guests’ attention had been on Prince Rhaegar Targaryen except Oberyn. He cared more for Ser Arthur Dayne and his uncle Lewyn Martell. “Are you competing in the tourney, uncle?”  
“Oh no, it’s more enjoyable to watch men fall than to be the man falling.” Ser Lewyn begged to come once he heard his nephew was going. “How is it now being more intelligent than most men?”  
“It would have been fine if they used it for some amusement. My mother wrote you about this?”  
“Of course, though she never mentions her health. How is she?”  
Oberyn wanted to give his worried uncle good news, “she had a slight bout of illness before I left. The maester worries about her getting sick again too soon.”  
“Your mother is stubborn. She’ll be alright.” Ser Lewyn placed his hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “Still, it helps to focus on the things that we can fight, while we’re besieged by things that we can’t.”  
Leyton Hightower joined their table. “So, have you convinced your nephew to become a kingsguard yet?”  
“The Princess of Dorne still desires a match for him,” Ser Lewyn remarked.  
Oberyn narrowed his eyes, “does my mother tell you everything?”  
“Mostly, little viper,” Ser Lewyn chuckled. “How are your girls doing?”  
This reminded Lord Leyton Hightower, “did Lord Baratheon agree to it?”  
“He did indeed, which we all knew he would. Baratheon isn’t the sort of a man to go against the king’s wishes.” Ser Gerold Hightower took a sip of his wine. “He probably feels guilty. Most men want all sons. The king had hoped that Lady Baratheon had bore a daughter.” He watched her take her fussy infant son to bed. “It’s too late for Rhaegar. She could yet give birth to a daughter for Viserys to wed.”  
None of this mattered to Oberyn. Politics bored him. Though, his uncle advised, “politics ignite wars as much as we wish that they wouldn’t. Pretty sounding words lead many to their deaths. Most wars are fought for the stupidest reasons. You strive to fight for the precious few that are worth it.” Oberyn craved battles and not wars. He competed in the joust. Speed, strength, and balance determined the victory. Barristan Selmy won the lists and crowned some odd widow, the Queen of Love and Beauty. Oberyn wasn’t upset with losing. Who would be bothered to lose to such great fighters? He was troubled by the lack of contentment for participating. What would satisfy his bloodlust?  
“I’m on my last copper. That lord didn’t need to win the melee.” The hedge knight fretted, “what am I to do?”  
“Come with me to Essos.” Ser Garibald was in the same position. No lord had welcomed either man into his service nor did they have much money.  
“What’s there in Essos for me?”  
“Work as a sellsword for Second Sons.” The two men left for the port. Oberyn overheard them. He bid his uncle and Ser Arthur Dayne farewell. He followed them and paid for their passage on a ship. “Thank you, my lord.”  
“I’m not a lord.”  
“Why did you help us?”  
“I’m going to become a sellsword too.” Second Sons seemed to fit perfectly in Oberyn’s mind.  
The life of a sellsword in Essos was one of constant fighting. It had to be this way. Most sellswords had never seen so much money before. They spent too freely and were often with empty pockets. It had been a common practice in the Free Cities to never loan a sellsword money. So, sellsword companies were always hungry for more work. They sometimes fought each other for work like two dogs over a bone. Regardless, Oberyn fancied life as a sellsword. He didn’t have to bear the yoke of a prince. Even after the company discovered that he’s a prince, they still treated him like anyone else. In battle, titles meant nothing.  
The Second Sons had been under the command of Kono. They were contracted to fight pirates in the Dagger Lake on the Rhoyne river. The Norvosi captain was a clever man. He attained payments from both Norvos and Qohor. Oberyn respected him. Kono might have kept half the gold retrieved from the pirates’ caves. He also returned all the pirates’ hostages home even if there was no ransom in it. He had been the third son of a merchant. He had no hope of inheriting his father’s business. Oberyn suspected he had no hope of ever being ransomed either, which was his reason for freeing all the captives. The Second Sons successfully cleared out the Dagger Lake of pirates. However, pirates were like persistence bugs that would return in a few years to infest the lake again. Kono died during the last assault on the pirates.  
Mero took control over the Second Sons. The company took a contract to fight in the Disputed Lands. The Lyseni noble had given them a fair amount. Mero demanded more money halfway through the task. The man was as greedy as he was stupid. Oberyn took his payment and left the sellsword company.  
Finding a new sellsword company to join wasn’t easy. In his youth, a ruthless company would have been acceptable. Too many companies even ruthless ones were cowards. The Golden Company had a good reputation for service. He loathed their history and arrogant nature. He had half a mind to create his own company but no reason to do it.  
Then, a rumor caught his attention. Derrisk the Apple’s son was buying friends with promises of riches and land. A few sellswords were discussing the offer in a tavern in the Orange Shore. If the boy wasn’t clever enough with concealing his name, he might be stupid enough to follow in his father’s footsteps. Derrick Fossoway and his sellsword company joined forces with others to start the War of the Ninepenny Kings. This was lamost twenty years. The rumor wasn’t enough Oberyn needed more facts.  
This matter had to wait. News came from Dorne of his sister’s Elia engagement to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. His mother would have been happy if she were still alive. There was no way that he would miss his sister’s wedding. He needed a fast reliable ship. When picking a ship, you need to examine both the vessel and captain. Oberyn had always been attracted to fiercely beautiful women.  
Ondyna was the captain of the Feathered Kiss. Her father and uncles were all captains of ships. She didn’t inherit her position. She was “born with sea legs made of steel” as her father liked to say. She plotted courses by studying and logging wind movements. Swan ship thrived and survived on wind currents. It was their best defensive, a fast retreat. The crew had been armed with goldenheart bows in case the winds weren’t with them. Her crew looked at her for commands, which she confidently gave them. She had a sea hawk as a pet. Her crew adored themselves in feathers, so they did resemble the “Feathered” part. She didn’t come close to the “Kiss” part. Her older sister was the voluptuous and carefree flirt. Ondyna kept her hair short and ill managed. Most foreign passengers often confused her for a man. It didn’t bother her. She had work to do.  
The Feathered Kiss was sailing to Dorne to drop off goods and passengers. One Dornish passenger kept staring at her. Ondyna thought at first that he might be upset or concerned about something. Yet, he looked utterly relaxed. His gaze annoyed her. “What is it?”  
"I was wondering if you were the daughter of a sea goddess, calling on your mother’s aid to move the ship faster.”  
“Do you use those words to ensnare women often?”  
“Only near seas.” He had an effortless smile.  
“In any regard, our ship is moving quick enough. We’ll arrive in Dorne on time.” That part had been true. She was worried about speed especially near the Stepstones. Pirates loved attacking there. They liked to ambush and set up traps. Some were crazy enough to follow for long distances in hopes of the wind stopping. The most dangerous spot was the halfway point between Dorne and Tyrosh. It had been called “Bloody Waters.” Once a ship passed there, it would be smooth sailing most times. The wind hadn’t strong enough for her liking. Ondyna maneuvered her ship further away from the islands.  
“The voyage will be longer.” Sadiq was her first mate on her crew. His hair had some gray patches. His face was still mostly smooth despite his age. He had been only a few years younger than her father.  
She cautioned, “our lives will be longer too.”  
Sure enough, a pirate ship popped out and ready to pounce on them. Fortunately, “they’re too far away to catch us,” Sadiq assessed the situation.  
“They could be driving us into a trap.” She pulled the ship further south. A second pirate ship appeared ahead of them and was charging for them. She had to not only escape but deter them from following. “Men to your bows!” There was a good chance of a strong wind from the south this time of year. It was better to not take any chances and scare them off.  
The same Dornish man gazed at her again. He had a spear in hand. “What do you need me to do?”  
“Sit quietly and be patient.” Ondyna grabbed her bow. He ignored her and stuck by her side.  
Most bows except the dragon bone bows didn’t have the reach of her people’s goldenheart bows. The pirates were lucky if their arrow hit the side of the ship, while her men’s arrow landed on the enemies’ deck. Realizing this ship would give them a fight. The pirate broke off their pursuit.  
The Feathered Kiss crew celebrated their victory. They drank some wine and had a small feast. Sadiq had been sitting next to Ondyna, when the Dornish man requested his seat. “No” was such a small easy word to say. Why did Sadiq have to agree? True, the Dornish man was handsome and fancied her. He had also been referred to as a snake. Everyone knew the more beautiful the serpent the more deadly it is. She was apprehensive. “They say your name is Oberyn.” She was not one to show fear.  
“It is, captain.” He kept staring at her. His arm almost touched her arm. She lingered for a distraction.  
“Is that a Mother Rhoyne statue?” Another Dornish passenger pointed to a small statue standing against the wall.  
Oberyn shook his head in disbelief. “Mother Rhoyne isn’t a she turtle. She’s the river. Her consorts are giant turtles.”  
“It’s the statue of a Yi Tish goddess of the river,” she informed them.  
“You’ve sailed that far?” Oberyn was curious.  
“The wind was with us. My father figured it would be cheaper to purchase saffron from Yi Ti than Qarth. We docked at Yin.”  
“Is the city as beautiful as they say?” Oberyn rested his head on his head.  
“It does indeed shine in the sunlight. Though the people aren’t as cheerful and pleasant. They do have an impressive fleet. I still prefer to trade with Leng.”  
“I heard the Lengii were known to sacrifice foreigners to their gods.”  
“There’s no danger as long as you bring someone from Naath.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I don’t know, but I wish to find out one day.” Ondyna continued to rattle on about her travels and sailing. She felt so embarrassed. Unceasing talk didn’t convey the lack of fear that she hoped for. Oberyn had been polite and attentive, while she talked.  
In addition, he was observant. Most of her crew had retired for the evening. He caressed the back of her hand. “You’re used to men being intimidated by your intelligence and skills.” He had never seen anyone better with a bow than her.  
“And you’re not.”  
“Of course not.”  
“Why?”  
“Perhaps, it’s because of my clever mother or sister. Or the reason could stem from my ancestor.”  
“Your ancestor?”  
“Yes, Mors was a sensible man. When a foreign warrior maiden arrived on his shores, he married her. They fought together and defeat their foes.”  
“Was she beautiful?”  
“No, she was his sun.” Oberyn gently stroke his hand up her arm. She shivered in excitement and fear. “Mors had been wise enough to appreciate such a treasure,” he let his hand slide down. He took her hand and kissed it. “Good night, my lady.” He departed. He understood that Ondyna was like her hawk. A bold move would be interpreted as an attack. She would retaliate or flee in response. He decided to take things slowly.  
They spent a few days just talking about their lives and their families. Ondyna enjoyed their conversation. Though, she quickly became distracted one day when he took his shirt off in her cabin. It was hot day and men had done it before in her presence. She paused for a little. Then, she went on to inquire. “You have three daughters by three different women. Do your daughters live with their mothers?”  
“No, they live with my family.” Oberyn sat beside on her bed.  
“Why not their mothers?”  
“Well, one was a prostitute. One is a Volantene noblewoman. The last one is a septa.”  
“It seems reasonable. You wouldn’t want your daughter raised by an arrogant slaver.” Though, she figured the real reason was the Volantene woman didn’t want to raise a sellsword’s baby. “As for the septa, she is part of the Westerosi religion?”  
“Yes,” he wrapped his arm around her.  
“She isn’t supposed to have children?”  
“Indeed.”  
“Why did you keep the girls?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? They’re my blood, and I adore them.” He started to coil himself around. She could feel his hot breath on her throat. “They’re clever, strong and fierce.”  
“The men called you the Red Viper.” Ondyna touched the side of his face. “Are you planning to strangle me?”  
“I’m not that kind of viper.” His kiss was hard. It had a stinging sweet taste. It was probably his poison. At that moment, she wasn’t in the least concern about it.  
They awoke to the call of land sighting. The Feathered Kiss anchored at Dorne. Her crew brought out the cargo. While she worked, she spotted Oberyn being greeted by two little girls. They had his eyes and were clearly his daughters. Ondyna hoped that he earned enough money for their care. He did seem to love them dearly.  
The captain was a treasure, but romance had to wait. Oberyn had to take care of his sister and represent his people. Despite being Dornish, his uncle Lewyn and Arthur Dayne were kingsguards first and foremost. In addition, Elia couldn’t tease them to calm her nerves. “So, how many men did you kill in Essos? How many pots did you spat your sourleaf into?”  
“Spit sourleaf?” Arthur twisted his head away from his card game with Lewyn.  
She repeated, “yes, don’t sellswords chew sourleaf?”  
“It’s more of a broken men or bandit thing. Not many sellswords chew the plant,” her uncle corrected. They had congregated into her large cabin.  
“Well, what wicked things did you engage in as a sellsword when you’re not killing someone?” Elia asked.  
Oberyn admitted. “I drank and slept with beautiful women.”  
“You did that at home.” Elia countered. “What’s the difference?”  
“I don’t have people rolling their eyes at me.”  
They chuckled at how true that was. Arthur interjected, “where did you fight at?”  
“We fought pirates on the Rhoyne.”  
“Did you woo any female pirates with an eye patch and missing teeth?” She gestured to him.  
“I couldn’t find a woman with haggard clothing and foul enough breath,” Oberyn played along.  
"Did you see a giant turtle?” Lewyn glanced briefly at his paramour. “Your grandfather told stories of how the old turtle would sing and dance for his beloved Rhoyne.”  
“I only caught a glimpse of it once when we sailed to Norvos.”  
“Doran saw one too near Norvos,” Elia reminded her brother. “Then, he met his wife and our sweet sister-in-law.”  
“She is definitely more spicy than sweet,” Oberyn fired back.  
Arthur remarked, “they say opposites attract.”  
“They say many things about everything.” Oberyn shrugged, “I don’t believe they give it much thought before they speak.”  
“And I believe there is a sweet girl for you.” She wrapped her arm around her brother’s arm.  
“Indeed,” their uncle agreed. “One who madly loves snakes.”  
They sailed to King’s landing in good humor. As the ship docked at the port, the passengers heard the sounds of a harp. Prince Rhaegar, who was accompanied by Barristan Selmy, came to greet, and escort his bride to the Red Keep. Introductions were simple and quick. Elia and Rhaegar were supposed to take two separate carriages. Lewyn maneuvered that they would share a carriage for better safety. Barristan and Arthur would be in the carriage with them, while Oberyn and Lewyn would ride on horseback. It gave Elia and Rhaegar time for a good conversation before the wedding.  
Time to socialize was short before the wedding. Elia and Oberyn barely met the royal family at that night’s dinner. The king didn’t make an appearance. Queen Rhaella was the host. Her younger son Viserys didn’t sit next to her. He was between two kingsguards, Harlan Grandison and Oswell Whent. The dinner had been rather pleasant except for an undertone of coldness from the king’s absence. A kingsguard stated that the king wasn’t feeling well. He was a lousy liar. They changed topics. Oswell traded friendly jest with Elia, which made the royal family smile. The queen mentioned stories of the time when Elia and Oberyn’s mother had been one of her ladies in waiting. Elia seemed happy in their company.  
Oberyn knew she looked radiant in her wedding gown. She was thrilled to be marrying Rhaegar, who she had already fallen in love with. The wedding feast was lavish. The king made no appearance at the wedding ceremony. However, he made a short appearance at the feast. He walked past the main tables of feast. After everyone bowed to him, King Aerys promptly left. Oberyn felt snubbed. Elia held his arm. “It isn’t meant for us. He is feuding with his own son.”  
“Are you safe here?” Oberyn worried.  
“Yes, though we will be leaving for Dragonstone in the morning. Elia gently patted her brother’s arm to soothe his tension. “Don’t fret. I have uncle, Arthur and my dragon prince here to protect me.”  
Rhaegar played his harp again for Elia. Oberyn came over to him when he finished playing. He whispered to Rhaegar. “You ever harm my sister; you’ll beg for death.”  
“Good as it should be.” Rhaegar went to Elia and requested a dance. She joined him for a dance.  
Arthur had been surprised by Oberyn. “You haven’t snatched a young maiden yet.”  
“Are you desiring to live through me since you can’t partake?”  
“Who says that I can’t take a little nimble when I visit home?” Arthur rosed an eyebrow. “Still, nothing here tempts you?”  
Beautiful eligible maidens from various house of the kingdom were in attendance. The Hand of King and his daughter were conveniently absent. Tywin was probably sulking about his daughter not marrying Rhaegar. That had been the chief concern with nobles to marry well and form alliances. There was no love or passion. The few ladies who did seek passion were vain and emptied headed. Oberyn found them all unappealing.  
There was no bedding ceremony for Elia and Rhaegar nor had Oberyn bedded anyone that night. Rhaegar had shown concern and compassion for Elia’s delicate nature. As his uncle Lewyn had been equally kind by playing cards all night with his nephew.  
“Arthur may be Rhaegar’s friend and kingsguard, but his heart is Dornish. Don’t fret. He stands guard.”  
“I’m not worried.”  
“You’re just ready to slit his throat if Elia makes a sound.” Lewyn called him out.  
“No, I’d cut open his belly and yank out his inners.”  
Lewyn laughed, “that’s my nephew.”  
Oberyn noticed his uncle’s paramour Coryanne tiding up his uncle’s room. He started to stand up. “I should go and gave up two some time –“  
“It’s fine,” they both quickly assured him. “At least stay until the changing of the guard. I enjoy spending time with you.” He knew his uncle’s main reason to keep him there so Oberyn wouldn’t fret about Elia. He accepted his uncle’s secondary reason.  
The kingsguards weren't allowed to speak of the royal family’s affairs. However, Arthur agreed that a smile and a nod didn’t break the rule. Oberyn felt relieved when he saw Arthur’s nod, he still checked in on his sister early the next morning. She had been in great spirits and wore a big smile. Rhaegar had a small smile as well. He had just spoken to his gloomy father to inform him of their departure to Dragonstone. A few kingsguards went with them. Oberyn brought them crates of dragon peppers, lemons and blood oranges. He kissed his sister on her cheek as he went to depart on a ship. Royal procedure granted Oberyn a vessel to sail him home to Dorne.  
He declined it. “But Prince Oberyn,” a servant chased after him. “Arrangements have already been made to take you to Dorne on this ship.”  
“Well, I have made plans to board the ship with the most beautiful captain. Your new plans will have to be tossed aside.” The prince bowed to Ondyna, “good day, captain.”  
“We’re not going to Dorne.” Her belly twisted into tiny knots. “We’re heading to the Free Cities.”  
“It so happens,” Oberyn followed her unfazed. “I have a matter there that acquires my attention.” The servant left frustrated.  
She confronted him on the deck of ship. “You didn’t tell me that you were a prince.”  
“Does it matter?”  
“I’m not born from nobility. I’m a nothing. We of little value can’t ever entertain the thought of a prince’s affection.”  
“What do you know of a prince’s heart?” He grabbed her hand thus forcing her to look at him, “or his passion? What do you know of Lady Nettles?”  
“Who?”  
“She was a daughter of a whore and worked as a shepherdess. Yet, she became a dragon rider and a paramour to Prince Daemon Targaryen.”  
“The dragon rider part, I can believe,” Ondyna conceded. “The stories do say the Valyrians had been mere shepherds.”  
“How do you know this?”  
“I’ve sailed around, and my ears work well. Regardless, I highly doubt a Targaryen prince would have this Nettles as a lover.”  
“True, she didn’t have your flawless bronze skin. They said hers was a muddy brown like her dragon. Those were words of jealous queen, who couldn’t stand that Daemon had bored of her silver gold hair.”  
“A queen,” she paused to ponder this. “It might have not been a matter of beauty. Many men or women in power tend to lord it over others. The prince might have wish to escape from under his queen’s thumb.”  
“Interesting thought.”  
“Do I have to be careful of some queen?”  
“We, Dornish, have no queen.”  
“What of Mother Rhoyne?”  
“She’d like you.” Oberyn fancied the adventurous captain and was eager to sail around with her. First, he would address this troublesome rumor of would-be Ninepenny Kings emerging again.  
Almost all of petty kings had died during the war. The rumor was probably nothing, but he couldn’t take a chance. If the remaining kings were still around, they could spring up more cautiously and dangerously. Not everything can be done in the shadows. A man named Foss had brought a large amount of supplies for building a wall from a Myrish merchant. A pirate called Young Mother acquired some siege weapons in New Ghis. Some sellswords have noticed unmarked vessels sailing to barren spots in the Disputed Lands. Something was indeed happening.  
Oberyn formed his own sellsword company, Gallows’ Eye, to investigate and combat the would-be conquerors. He needed skilled fighters that he could trust. This wouldn’t be easy especially the trust part. It took months to search for the right men. Ondyna assisted him in scouting the terrain of the ever-changing Disputed Lands. Myr, Tyrosh and Lys were constantly gaining and losing lands. They fought for control for the same reason as these fiends. Control of the Disputed Lands gains them a strong military advantageous against those three kingdoms. In addition, the lands were quite fertile. There were slaves who worked the field in the Disputed Lands. Their masters changed depending on which sellsword company won. One male slave had a Myrish master, Tyroshi master the next week and a Lyseni master two week later. He just gave part of his harvest to the current sellsword company that sends it to the Free Cities. Except recently, this slave reported that he hadn’t seen his produce moved on to a ship. It wasn’t being transport to the Free Cities.  
“There bases must be here.” Oberyn examined the map which was spread across the bed. He had one arm wrapped around Ondyna. “The hills give them the advantage in combat.”  
“One of their bases,” Ondyna amended. “For full companies to have gone missing over there, a base must have been completed. Building supplies are still be shipped in the hills, but not here. They might have built two fortifications in this spot.” He gently stroked her face as he thought about how clever she was. She had been thinking about something else. “When are we going to strike?”  
“After the tourney at Harrenhal,” she knew he would say that especially once his sister invited him to come. She figured that he would visit his daughters before the tourney. “You should come with me.”  
“Of course,” Ondyna gestured to her belly. “A pregnant woman should sit there in uncomfortable rich clothes, while men try to knock each other down and I attempt to not vomit on a noblewoman nearby.”  
“Depending on the noble that you vomit upon, the crowds might applaud you more than the knights.”  
“You, devious man, go tease your family,” she encouraged him. “My men will continue to tease me about my so-called ‘baby seasickness’, which they know I don’t have.”  
“No sailing off the edge of the world without me.”  
“Never.”  
The septa and his two eldest daughters, Obara and Nymeria, met him at the Sunspear port. Naturally, the septa was preventing the girls from getting into trouble. He adored his mischievous daughters. He spent a few days sparing and talking with them before he left with his sister and her party for Harrenhal.  
“My precious little dragon niece,” he sat Rhaenys on his lap. He shook her doll in his hand, “what adventure should we have her go on? Perhaps, she’ll ride a zorse into battle?” Rhaenys giggled.  
“We’re debating whether her black kitten is a panther or a dragon,” Elia happily told her brother. “Rhaenys has the deciding vote.”  
“She is going to choose a dragon.” Prince Rhaegar stated confidently.  
Lewyn and Arthur played cards. “It is a cat. A panther would be the most reasonable,” Lewyn peeked up from his cards.  
“It’s a little dragon,” Rhaegar insisted playfully.  
“We’ll see.” Lewyn wasn’t convinced.  
“I heard that you caught yourself a pretty captain.” Ashara had recently became Elia’s lady-in-waiting.  
“Still mischievous as ever,” Oberyn rose his eyebrow to Ashara. “I have indeed. She is too heavy with our child or I would have had her met you.”  
Arthur was astonished, “a beautiful female captain existence? Are you sure she wasn’t a toothless hag in disguise or a mermaid trying to drown you?”  
“Are you hoping for a girl or boy?” Rhaegar lifted up his daughter.  
“My love,” Elia patted Rhaegar’s arm. “He is hoping for another sand snake.”  
Harrenhal was a massive castle. Its’ damage by dragonfire truly signified the hidden turmoil in the royal family. King Aerys’ chambers for tournament were on the opposite side of castle from Prince Rhaegar’s chambers. The king’s party had chambers adjoining the king’s chambers. The Grand Maester was correct. Lines were being drawn. They still held hope for peaceful terms.  
“We should launch a hunting expedition to unlock the castle secrets since we’re here,” Ashara carried Elia’s clothes. Elia carried her napping daughter.  
Oberyn brought his own belongings. “Feel free to wander this foreboding castle yourself. I have too much sense for such foolishness.”  
“Just a little sense,” Elia amended with smirk.  
“Though we are wondering around now.” He stared at the long corridors that all looked the same. “We’re lost.”  
“No, we’re not. I studied the map before we came. I know where we are eventually,” Elia grimaced at the two corridors. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Ser Gerold and Ser Barristan.  
“We’re wondering where you went,” Ser Gerold called out to them. “This way.”  
“May I carry that for you, Lady Ashara?” Ser Barristan promptly offered. Oberyn heard a slight nervousness in the knight’s voice.  
"Thank you, Ser Barristan,” Ashara handed it to him. “You’re very kind.” She carried Rhaenys for Elia instead.  
Ser Barristan’s eyes often lingered on Ashara. He may be called “the Bold.” When it came to expressing his regard for Ashara, he wouldn’t’ dare utter a singular word. It was as if killing a monstrous Blackfyre had been an easier feat than telling a young woman that she was pretty. It seemed like a contradiction.  
Then again, things in Harrenhal were a contradiction. The joust shouldn’t be less fierce than merely sitting in the audience. Most everyone seemed to be engaged in brutal plots, which started in the initial feast. Lord Whent and Prince Rhaeger were often meeting in secret together during the tourney. Rumors abounded that King Aerys had secret council meetings there too. The castle held too many dark secrets for Oberyn liking.  
A secret appeared one evening during the tourney. Ashara had been escorted to Elia’s bedchambers by Ser Barristan. Her gown was torn in suspicious spots. “Thank you, Ser Barristan. I’m quite alright now.”  
“I doubt that.” Elia aired his concerns that matched her own. “What happen?”  
“Nothing.”  
Ser Barristan admitted, “a man disgraced her.”  
“Almost,” Ashara corrected.  
Oberyn grabbed the hilt of his sword. “What man?”  
“No one of any importance,” Ashara grew fearful. “I thank you again for escorting me here, Ser Barristan. I bid you a good night.” The kingsguard bowed and departed.  
The door shut. Elia kept her voice low. “Was it your lover? The dear friend of the king?”  
“Vile man! He doesn’t matter anymore. Not since the shy wolf saved me.” Ashara’s eyes sparkled.  
“Wolves don’t save people,” Oberyn refuted.  
Ashara twisted a lock of her hair around her finger. “He might be a dog disguised as a wolf.”  
“In any regards, you must return to Starfall after the tourney. It’s not safe for you here.” Elia decided. “If he tried to disgrace you once, he’ll do so again. I’ll miss you.”  
“Can’t I just slit his throat?”  
Both women shook their head at Oberyn. It frustrated that he wasn’t allowed to get involved even more so after the crowning of the queen of love and beauty. Elia had too much of their mother’s prudence. She would give ear to none of his revenge ideas.  
“He disrespected you and Dorne by crowning that ice maiden. You, who are his beautiful, faithful pregnant wife,” Oberyn paced around his bedchambers. “Making him do a walk of penance or grovel on his hands and knees is very little to ask for.”  
Elia came to calm him down. “That would only cause problems for kingdom.”  
“As if there is none already? Even the northern maiden’s brother wanted to knock Rhaegar down. By giving the girl that crown, he not only insulted you, but insulted her as well. He implied the girl was his whore, and he cared little for you. I am fairly sure that most of the kingdom would support me teaching your smug husband a lesson.”  
“Indeed, he could have handled the situation better with the Stark girl. He should have done something else to honor her. Yet, he tried to respect her wishes. Now, I’m asking you to respect my wishes for a peaceful resolution.” She held his arm. “Do you love me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then, you’ll respect my wishes. Let us handle the matter.”  
“Because Rhaegar has done such a marvelous work so far,” Oberyn derided.  
“I promise you that it isn’t what you think and if he doesn’t settle the matter, I will at the next tourney. Alright?” Elia could see that he begrudgingly agrees. “I love you. I can’t wait for all our children to play in the Water Garden together.”  
He yielded to his sister wishes. The kingsguards still didn’t trust him and barred him from going near Prince Rhaegar. His uncle rode out to the port with him. “Are you certain that you don’t need aid in defeating these would-be Ninepenny Kings?”  
“We should be able to handle these two pennies princes.”  
“You can always summon me to come.”  
“Thanks, uncle.”  
They spotted Ondyna on board her ship. Lewyn grasped his nephew’s shoulder. “Here is a word of counsel that I gave your brother. Rub her feet.” Oberyn tilted his head. “It’s strange. I know. However, it saved your father’s life several times when he vexed your mother.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”  
His uncle gave him a brief hug, “take care, nephew.”  
Oberyn had to be careful with his limited forces. He had enough sellswords but not sellsails. The pirate leader, Young Mother, had three big ships. He would lose in a sea battle and even a battle near shore. The pirates brought shipments to one of the bases. They expected an attack, while they carried over supplies. Oberyn instead planned for a sneak attack as they rode back. His men ambushed them and disguised themselves as pirates. The sellswords needed to get close enough to board the ship. It was midday as they rode to the pirates’ ship. The swan ship attacked the pirate as the sellsword approached. The pirates were distracted and neglected to inspect the men boarding the ship. Oberyn’s sellswords surprised them and slaughtered most of the pirates. Young Mother wasn’t on board the ship. They did find crates of gold and sapphires.  
Enough money to hire a nearby sellsword company. While the hired sellswords company charged at the front of the base, his Gallows’ Eye climbed up ladders from behind. They dashed the enemies to pieces. The enemies’ treasures were split in half. The hired sellswords left happily as the base burned.  
Oberyn returned to the Feathered Kiss longing to rest. However, the captain went into labor that very evening. He remained at her side. The soft bed and long day overtook him. After a few hours, he fell asleep. He awoke the next morning to the most beautiful sight. His infant daughter lying in his arms. He caressed her little face.  
“Be careful. I just got Sarella to sleep.” Ondyna laid beside him. “Of course, she wanted to rest on her father. She has your eyes.”  
Just like his other daughters, he marveled at them, “my little sand snake.” He spent the next few days at sea with his daughter in his arms most of the time. Sadiq assisted the captain with her duties. Myrish sellsword Cleophas aided Oberyn so he could spend some time with Sarella.  
Once they reached land, that time was up. There was another base to attack. Derrick Fossoway’s son, Foss, held the better fortified base. It took time to scale the walls. They may have called him Little Foss. This man was by no means small. Oberyn took him down regardless. The Gallows’ Eye celebrated with great spoils from their victory. Oberyn brought a large ruby to the ship.  
“What do you think?” He showed the ruby to Sarella. She was more interested in nursing. “I agree your mother is sweeter.” He kissed Ondyna.  
She blushed slightly, “which nephew or niece are you going to give it to?”  
“Probably little Aegon,” he peered into it. “His father favors rubies. He’ll probably want his son adored similarly.”  
“Aegon might not,” she smiled down at her baby. “My brother favored my mother, while I favored my father.”  
“I hope so for Aegon.” Oberyn gestured to the ruby, “it probably bores little Sarella. The Summer Isles have many rubies. It makes them dull and common.”  
“Honestly, I don’t think that we have any rubies.”  
“Really?”  
“I’ve been to Jhala. I’ve never seen a ruby cave nor met a miner.”  
“Where do they get the rubies then?”  
“Have you ever noticed the difference between a Summer Isle’s map and any other map?”  
He rose and walked over to her desk, where there were several different maps. He examined two maps very closely. His eyes grew wide. “Sothoroys is bigger.”  
“I believe the sailors from Jhala had charted and explored there. They keep their finding a secret for obvious reasons.”  
He was again impressed by how clever she was. Then, you had to be to survive. One false step like a habit of gambling at the fighting pits could spell your doom as it did Young Mother. They apprehended her at Meereen. Under threat of torture, she revealed the location of Derrick Fossoway.  
Derrick was held up in a strong fortress. A thick outer wall defended the base. You would need siege weapons to penetrate it. The other alternative was tunneling underneath it. This would take some time to accomplish. If done right, you could have the element of surprise. Oberyn and his men were sneaky. Most of their enemies were killed before they could lift up a sword. Derrick had been a light sleeper. Probably since he had a price on his head. Oberyn prevailed against him. Derrick’s head was given to a Myrish magister for a large sum.  
After the almost two-year quest was completed, Oberyn was tired of being a sellsword. He longed to explore the world with Ondyna. He gave leadership of Gallows’ Eye to Cleophas. They sailed to Dorne first. He figured that he would visit his family and his sister. Then, he would take Obara to go sailing on the Feathered Kiss with them.  
At Sunspear, everything changed. He was told the news of the bloody rebellion. His uncle died on the battlefield. His sister, niece and infant nephew were murdered in the King’s Landing. The king was dead. Oberyn would behead Rhaegar if he was still alive. The queen and young Prince Viserys had escaped. Robert Baratheon claimed. Oberyn decided, “I’ll rally the men. We will avenge our princess and her innocent children’s deaths. Their killers will die in agony. The throne will be given to its’ rightful king, Viserys.” He ordered the servant. “Summon every lord here to the royal courtyard before sunset.” The servant immediately obeyed.  
“I can fit about two thousand soldiers on my ship. At least, four swan ships will come to Dorne’s aid if you wish.” Ondyna offered.  
He kissed her. “Thank you.” She looked down at their daughter worried. “She’ll be safe here,” he took little Sarella into his arm. Ondyna trusted him and rushed to her ship to make the preparations. He handed Sarella of to Septa Fulvi.  
As dusk approached, the lords gathered to prepare for battle with Oberyn. Prince Doran appeared and requested to speak with his brother in private. “We can’t go against the other kingdoms. A boy king isn’t strong enough challenge against the man usurper. He can’t rule.”  
“He won’t. Queen Rhaella will rule.”  
Doran frowned. “We are wise enough to support skill no matter man or woman. The other kingdoms will always cling to a man even if he is stupid, brutish, and incompetent. Regardless, we don’t have sufficient soldiers to support Prince Viserys, where ever he may be. We have boys and old man left thanks to dimwitted Aerys.”  
“We can still fight and win.”  
“At what cost? Enough innocent people have perished.”  
“Don’t you want to avenge our sister?”  
“More than anything. I want the murders exposed. I want their blood to boil in their veins.” Doran was livid. Oberyn had never seen him like this before. “We have to be careful. I don’t want the fiends to escape justice not even one of them. We are too weak now to fight, but we’re patient. Boys become men, and greedy men become fat man. We’ll kill them and them alone.”  
“As long as they have slow agonizing deaths.”  
Doran gave his brother an evil grin. “That’s the plan.” Still, a small battalion of Dornish men stayed in secret on the Feathered Kiss and another swan ship during Jon Arryn’s visit. They weren’t recalled until Doran knew the whereabouts of Prince Viserys. He made plans with Ser Willem Darry for the future. Oberyn negotiated with Ser Willem in his behalf.  
His Sand Snakes rushed to embrace their father upon his return from Braavos. As he hugged his daughters, he remembered his uncle’s words. He couldn’t save his sister, but he can fight to protect his family. He looked back at Ondyna. He knew what this meant. “I’m sorry about our plans. I can’t leave.”  
“There is no need to apologize. A man takes care of his family.” She held in her tears because she understood what a mother had to do. She watched Sarella stick her tiny feet into a pool. Sarella splashed the water happily. “It’s better that… that Sarella stays here in Dorne than on a ship. It’s a hard life on sea. Here she’ll receive a good education, food and many young friends. I would like her to stay here.”  
“You may visit Sarella as often as you like.” He kissed her hand. The captain returned to her ship.  
His life should have become dull and tedious. Yet, he had been more content being with his Sand Snakes than anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
